Result
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Semua yang kita lakukan pasti ada sebuah ending. Akhir dari permasalahan itu tidak selalu menyenangkan, melainkan bisa juga menyedihkan. Semua itu tidak bisa diatur oleh kita manusia / Fic special for 820 (七夕节)


**Result**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prequel of 'When the Sakura Blossoms'**

 **Special for 820!**

 **Story by Viona Zhang**

 **Indonesian Version (+ English)**

 **Characters are taken from Naruto & My Daughter 2010 Chinese Series**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (?) utk Naruto & si pembuat utk My Daugther (?)**

 **Genres: Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, semua campur aduk jadi satu #plakk**

 **Notes:** Author kembali dengan fic baru setelah lama sekali hiatus ._. Fic utk 820! Mungkin banyak yang penasaran ya kenapa author selalu nulis '820'… Baiklah, akan kujelaskan sedikit. Jadi, 820 itu berarti 20 Agustus. Di hari itu pada tahun ini, adalah hari _Valentine_ China di _Lunar Calendar_ :D | Sebenarnya gak selalu tanggal 20 Agustus sih, setiap tahun beda-beda. Hari ini disebut Qi Xi, karena emang ada sejarah-nya :D | Sejarah-nya berupa mitos gitu sih, tapi tidak pernah dilupakan lho _festival_ ini kalo di China sendiri #gubrakk | Baiklah, notes awal kayaknya kebanyakan nih #plakk | Selamat membaca _**minna-san**_!

 **~Di sebuah bandara~**

Pesawat dari China baru saja datang ke bandara kota Tokyo. Setelah semua orang dari pesawat China itu turun, gantian orang-orang dari kota Tokyo yang naik, untuk jurusan China. Baiklah, pesawat akan berangkat 2 menit lagi dan semua nampaknya sudah siap. Dan, pesawat pun berangkat.

.

.

"Huwaah… Ternyata Tokyo indah juga yah… Pantas saja dia senang tinggal disini…" ujar seorang gadis berketurunan Tionghoa yang baru sampai di Negeri Sakura itu. Ia membawa koper'nya dan berjalan menyusuri bandara tersebut. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang laki-laki yang berlari tergesa-gesa (?) dari arah berlawanan dan menabrak perempuan ini.

"Aduh…" katanya sambil mencoba berdiri dari lantai.

" _ **Gomenasai**_! Maaf! _Sorry_! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata pria itu sambil membantu perempuan ini berdiri.

"Ah ya, aku sepertinya juga tidak apa-apa…" kata perempuan itu. Ia bernama Xia Tianmei (夏天美).

" _ **Gomenasai**_ … Aku buru-buru… Sampai jumpa!" kata pria itu sambil melanjutkan kembali larinya.

"Egh.. Dasar aneh…" ucap Tianmei pelan sambil membetulkan bajunya.

"Maaf, mau bertanya sebentar, apa pesawat yang menuju ke China sudah berangkat?" tanya pria tadi yang menabrak Tianmei.

"Eh? Oh, sepertinya sudah…" kata Tianmei. 'Rupanya kembali lagi nih orang..' batin'nya.

"Haishhh… Ketinggalan pesawat lagi… Haduh…." Gerutu pria itu. Dan mereka berpisah disana.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Tianmei berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di kota Tokyo itu. Ia melihat bahwa semua yang ada disini cukup bagus. Tiba-tiba, pandangan'nya tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk menyendiri di pinggir jalan. Karena Tianmei ini orang yang sangat tidak suka melihat anak kecil menangis, maka ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan pergi mendekati anak itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tianmei memandangi anak itu.

Anak itu melihati Tianmei sebentar, lalu kembali pada posisi semula. Ia menjawab, "Aku sedang menunggu…"

"Menunggu siapa?" tanya Tianmei penasaran.

"Seorang laki-laki, yah kira-kira seumuran dengan-mu mungkin… Dia menemukan-ku dan berjanji untuk membawakan-ku sebuah buku untuk dibaca… Dan aku disuruh untuk menunggu-nya kembali…" kata anak itu sambil menggerutu. #konyol#

"Ooh…" Tianmei hanya bisa ber-oh-ria.

Di tengah kesunyian sementara, lewatlah tukang es krim keliling yang membawa gerobak kecil'nya. "Es krim es krim! Enak dan banyak isinya! Ayo beli ayo beli!" begitu kata sang penjual sambil promosi. Tianmei berdiri dan mengunjungi orang itu. Tianmei membeli 2 es krim untuk dirinya dan anak kecil itu. Sang anak kecil yang menerima es krim itu senang kembali. Dia menjilati es krim-nya dengan senang. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang kewalahan membawa satu kardus besar.

"Hei ini dia bukunya…" kata orang itu sambil terkejut melihat anak tadi bersama cewek yang kemarin di tabraknya itu. "Eh? Kau…"

"Kau yang kemarin itu kan…?" tanya Tianmei setengah kaget.

" _ **Onee-san**_ dan _**Onii-san**_ sudah kenal?" tanya anak itu yang hanya bisa melihati 2 manusia tersebut.

"Yah, tidak juga kok… Kami hanya pernah bertemu…" kata Tianmei.

"Oh ya, kenapa _**onii-san**_ lama sekali?" tanya anak kecil tersebut sambil protes terus.

"Aku mencarikan banyak tahu… Nih, satu kardus untukmu… Silahkan dibaca sampai habis yah semuanya…" jawab pria itu dengan nada agak kesal.

"Ohh… _**Sugoi**_! Baiklah! _**Arigatou**_!" kata anak kecil itu dengan gembira. Ia membuang es krim-nya yang sudah habis lalu kembali dan mengangkat kardus-nya.

"Eh? Apa perlu kubantu?" tawar Tianmei.

"Ah tidak usah, _**onee-san**_ , _**arigatou**_ … Aku sudah biasa membawa barang-barang seperti ini…" jawab anak kuat itu. "Sampai jumpa semua!" katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan 2 manusia yang tampak canggung itu.

"Dasar anak satu itu…" kata pria tadi sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Tianmei pun berjalan-jalan lagi. Tak terasa, hari sudah mulai gelap. Tianmei tentu saja belum kembali ke penginapan-nya, ia masih belum puas berjalan-jalan. Karena sudah sore menjelang malam, maka Tianmei memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah tempat yang ia rasa bagus, bernama _Konoha Restaurant_ (?). Tempatnya indah, disana disediakan berbagai macam dan variasi makanan. Tianmei masuk dan duduk di sebuah kursi didalam gedung'nya.

"Selamat datang, apa yang ingin Anda pesan?" tanya seorang pelayan setelah memberikan sebuah buku menu ke Tianmei. Tianmei membolak-balik halaman buku menu itu.

"Aku mau… sesuatu… yang sepertinya tidak ada di buku menu kalian…." Ujar Tianmei.

"Egh…. Memangnya Anda ingin apa? Siapa tahu koki handal kami bisa membuatnya…" ujar sang pelayan kaku.

"Aku mau… Makanan yang biasa dimakan orang-orang saat tahun baruan…" kata Tianmei yang berniat menguji restoran ini.

"Eh? Tapi kan ini sedang tidak tahun baru, nona….." sang pelayan sampai bingung! #plak#

"Tapi hari ini adalah _Spring Festival_ atau tahun baruan di China… Di _Lunar Calendar_ , hari ini adalah _Spring Festival_ loh…" kata Tianmei menjelaskan.

"Egh… Ini Jepang, nona…." Sang pelayan _sweatdrop_ berat.

"Oh iya yah… Ini di Jepang yah…" kata Tianmei sambil pura-pura akting kalau ia lupa sedang berada di Jepang. Pelayan yang mendengar itu agak lega. Namun Tianmei berkata lagi, "Tapi aku masih menginginkan makanan itu…"

"B-b-b-baiklah…. A-a-a-akan kuusahakan…." Kata sang pelayan sambil menuju dapur restoran.

"Kita lihat apakah kau bisa mengeluarkan _dumpling_ ala China yang paling kusukai…" kata Tianmei sambil tersenyum setan. #plak#

Pelayan tadi masuk kedalam dapur. Tidak biasa. Karena biasanya, para pelayan hanya langsung memakai komputer canggih mereka untuk memberitahu pesanan para _customer_. Namun pelayan satu ini, ia pergi menemui teman baik'nya, koki handal, yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Minato… Ini gaswat…" ucapnya.

"Gawat kenapa?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Minato itu sambil bekerja di _plating_.

"Ada _customer_ … Memesan makanan… Tapi…"

"Kenapa tidak lewat komputer saja? Kan memang begitu sistem-nya… Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Minato heran. _By the way_ , _plating_ -nya sudah jadi.

"Itu dia masalahnya… Dia ini sepertinya bukan orang Jepang… Dan yang dia minta bukan makanan Jepang!" kata sang pelayan, Shion namanya.

"Lalu orang mana dia? Makanan apa yang dia pesan?" tanya Minato yang mulai serius. Biasalah, kasus-kasus seperti ini biasanya ditangani oleh koki handal satu ini.

"Sepertinya orang China….." ucap Shion.

"Humm… China ya…. _Looks good_ …" ujar Minato.

"Dan dia menginginkan makanan yang biasa dimakan saat Spring Festival di China..." ucap Shion kewalahan.

"Oh iya ya... Hari ini kan Spring Festival..."

"Eh? Kau tau?"

"Aku ada teman dari China... Dan aku tahu lumayan banyak sih..."

"Jadi, kau tahu makanan apa yang ia maksud?" tanya Shion girang tak karuan.

" _I'll make this..._ " ucap Minato dengan percaya dirinya sambil mulai bergerak.

"Huh, selamat..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minato sudah selesai dengan masakan buatan'nya. Perut Tianmei sudah berbunyi sedari tadi rupanya. Sang pelayan Shion pun mengantarkan makanan itu pada _customer_ antik mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati..." ucapnya sambil menunggu reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Tianmei.

Tianmei mulai memakan-nya lalu berkata, "Ini sangat lezat... Atau mungkin aku yang sudah lapar...? Tak penting... Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa makanan yang kumaksud itu _dumpling_ ini?"

"Bukan aku yang menemukan'nya... Koki handal restoran ini yang menemukan'nya..." jelas Shion.

"Katamu disini tidak pernah dengar yang namanya _Spring Festival_... Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa dia orang China juga?" tanya Tianmei penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia menemukan'nya... Dia orang Jepang, hanya saja ia berkata bahwa ia punya seorang teman dari China, dan oleh karena itu, ia jadi mengetahui banyak tentang festival-festival disana serta makanan yang biasa dimakan disana..." jelas Shion.

"Humm... Menarik..." kata Tianmei sambil melanjutkan makan'nya. Shion pun kembali ke dapur.

"Gila! Hebat kau Minato! Dia sampai terkejut melihat _dumpling_ China yang kau buat!" kata Shion.

"Haha... Siapa dulu dong yang buat... Minato gitu loh..." kata Minato membanggakan diri. #ciehh#

"Dia sampai terheran-heran dan bertanya terus... Huahahaha..."

"Bagaimana katanya tentang makanan itu?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Enak... Begitu..." jawab Shion.

"Hanya satu kata begitu saja?" tanya Minato tak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Hish..." #plak#

Shion keluar dan bekerja lagi. Tianmei melanjutkan makan'nya. Minato? Ia tampak menganggur. Minato terlihat sedang membuka HP-nya. Oh, ia sedang membuka XX Messenger-nya (?). Dia mengirim pesan ke teman'nya yang dari China itu dan menceritakan yang terjadi barusan. Biasalah, Minato memang suka bercerita. Apalagi dengan teman baik-nya, seperti orang yang akan dikirimi pesan ini.

*on XX Messenger*

" _Hey, know what? I've got a good experience today..._ " begitu bunyinya. Ditambah beberapa _emoticon_ nggak jelas. #plak#

*Teman'nya sedang on*

" _Great... What happened?_ " teman Minato ini juga sangat suka mendengarkan cerita. Karena orang ini dari China, jadi Minato membuatkan'nya nama Jepang. Nama Jepang orang China ini adalah Kushina. Ingat ya~

" _There's a customer, and I think she's from China. She asked a food that's usually being eaten by Chinese peoples in the Spring Festival. And I know what it is haha it's dumpling. And I think she likes my dumpling.._ " ujar Minato sambil menambahkan emo-emo senang.

*Kushina yang sedang makan pun tersedak ketika membaca pesan itu*

(Batin Kushina: Kenapa yang terjadi pada Minato itu rasanya seperti ia koki handal itu yah...)

" _Awesome... I surely forgot that you're a chef... Haha, so where do you work at?_ "

(Batin Kushina: Ben Dan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Minato-kun itu seorang koki?! Jangan-jangan...)

 **Viona:** Hola semua! Author kembali dengan fic baru (?) dan yang lain-nya, masih dalam proses... -_-" Baiklah, dengan sangat hormat (?), silahkan meninggalkan sebuah _review_ ya para _readers_ sekalian~ _Review_ / pendapat dari pembaca membuat semangat penulis bertambah... #RahasiaParaPenulis# #plak# Silahkan mampir juga di chapter 2-nya ya =D Terima kasih!


End file.
